


MIne. Not Yours. Mine

by Dakota_Lines



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: "I love you", Black Hat being a little jelly, Fluff, Flug blushies, M/M, The Random Villain is a flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakota_Lines/pseuds/Dakota_Lines
Summary: Flug meets another villain at an auction hosted by Black Hat. This other villain seems to like Flug, alot.Why does Black Hat care?





	MIne. Not Yours. Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This was based of a tumblr prompt of: "Would you please write a little paperhat something with protective!Black Hat? (And I can't really imagine his character saying this, but I would adore it if you could slip an "I love you," in there..."
> 
> And this is the result.  
> I think I could have done better

"Alright! We shall start the bidding at excitement 

Black Hat grinned as he looked over at the several villains standing in his office and several of them raised their hand calling out how much money they would spend. 

The crew needed money, lots of it, and soon. So, Black Hat came up with the idea of having an auction to sell off several products of theirs to their clients. Of course with it being Black Hat's idea no one could say no so preparations were immediately started.

It was 5.0.5 and Demencia's jobs were to clean the mansion send out invitations. Flug's job was usual, build the machines. As for Black Hat, he didn't do anything, but that was expected from him. 

Once the day finally came, Black Hat welcomed all his clients in and the auction began. Flug presented the inventions and gave a demonstration, filled with joy as all of them worked perfectly for once. But that joy was quickly washed away as Black Hat took all the credit for the inventions. 

Flug sighed and walked to the back of the room while the bidding took place. 

Leaning against the wall, he hummed and mindlessly watched as Black Hat sold many of his inventions to several villains. 

'Stupid Black Hat...' He thought, 'Couldn't he give me just a little recognition?!' He was glaring daggers at Black Hat through his paper bag. He was so angry that he didn't even notice a tall gentleman stand next to him. 

"You must be Dr. Flug~" A smooth voice cut him out of his thoughts. 

Flug looked up to the man and nodded his head replying, "Yes that's me." 

The man grinned wide at Flug, showing him his white pearly teeth. He held his hand out speaking happily to Flug "It's so wonderful to meet you~!"

Flug blinked flushing softly before slowly reaching his hand out and shaking the man's hand. "T-Thank you." Flug stuttered out shyly.

"I've been fascinated with all your inventions in the catalogs for so long! I've been waiting for a chance to meet you, and I must say you're a genius!" 

Flug blushed darkly at the man's words. He's never been complimented before. Especially about his inventions. He didn't know what to say. After a while, he finally stuttered out, "T-Thank you! T-That means so much!" 

The villain nodded and hummed chuckling softly at Flug's excitement. But could you blame him? No one has ever complimented him, especially about his work and genius. 

"I was wondering," The man spoke again, making Flug look up at him awaiting his words. "If perhaps we could have dinner or go somewhere to talk. I'm hoping you could give me a few pointers on making some inventions of my own." 

Flug couldn't believe his ears. First, this man was complimenting him and saying how amazing his work was. And now he wanted to take him out to talk about science?! This was a dream come true. 

"Y-Yes!" Flug blurted out before covering his mouth and flushing darkly. He cleared his throat and nodded his head shyly, "I-I mean, yes, that sounds wonderful." He smiled. 

The villain grinned and gently pulled a card out of his pocket and handed it to Flug. "Give me a call cutie~" The cooed before walking back over to his seat. 

Flug nodded and held the number closer to his chest smiling. This was one of the best days of his life. 

But, of course, he could never enjoy something as standing over him was Black Hat, who looked beyond pissed.

"Lab. Now." Black Hat hissed out before grabbing Flug and dragging him away to the lab. Flug trembled in Black Hat's grasp, his hands clinging to the card with the villain's number. 

Once the two of them made it to the lab, Black Hat threw Flug to the ground and slammed the doors shut locking them. 

"Who the hell were you talking to?!" Black Hat hissed. 

Flug whimpered and flinched shrinking down in fear of Black Hat before stuttering out an answer, "A-A client s-sir..." 

"What did he want?!" 

Flug looked down at the card and bit his lip. "H-He said h-he liked the i-inventions and wanted t-to meet me..." Flug trailed off and trembled softly. 

Black Hat grunted and snatched the card out of Flug's hands. He looked at it and narrowed his eyes before ripping it to pieces. "Well your not going to talk to that buffoon." Black Hat huffed.

Flug's eyes widened as he watched the pieces of the card fall like snow onto the ground. His fists clenched and he felt an unknown anger rise in him. "No." He said looked up at Black Hat.

"...What?" Black Hat spat, narrowing his eyes.

Flug gulped and stood slowly "I-I said no. Y-You can't tell me who I can and cannot speak to." 

Black Hat scoffed and glared at Black Hat "Of course I can, I own you Flug." 

Flug clutched his fists harder and stomped his foot "No you don't! I am my own person!" 

Black Hat growled and towered over Flug. "You belong to me! And you will NOT go see that scum of a villain!"

Flug was at the end of his limit. "Why do you care so much!?" 

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU DAMMIT!" 

The lab went silent. Both Flug and Black Hat flushed darkly before Black Hat swiftly turned away and walked out the door. 

Flug was left speechless. He's never heard Black Hat use the word "love" before. 

He couldn't help the smile that crept to his mouth as he picked up the pieces of the card and threw them away.


End file.
